


Front Porch Confessions

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [6]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Calleigh have a heart to heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Porch Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

Horatio sat on the step of his rented cottage looking out over the beach. "Why?" he asked finally looking at the woman who sat next to him.  They'd all gone to brunch, he'd talked to Madison about what she'd done and now Mack had his niece out sight seeing to give him and Calleigh some time to talk.

"Why what?" she asked in return wondering which why he would be referring too.

"Why did you come? Why aren't you mad? Any other number of questions," he said turning so he could face her.

"How about, I came because I care.  Because it was time for you to stop drinking yourself into oblivion. Because someone needed to kick your head out of your ass and it was obvious Speed wasn't going to come do it," she told him scooting around until she sat behind him and could wrap her arms around him. 

He looked back at her.  "You knew?"

"About you and Speed? Of course. I've been to both your places enough over the years to notice your things at his place and vice versa.  I always wondered how I fit in but I figured you'd work it out between the two of you so I didn't pry," she told him.

"CSIs," he muttered shaking his head, then reached up and ran his hands along her arms.

"What happened, Horatio?" she asked tightening her embrace.

"Ray didn't die all those years ago," he admitted and when Calleigh remained quiet he continued, "He, Yelina and Ray Junior have been in Columbia all this time, but about 6 weeks ago Ray got into something and was killed," he finished quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," she said kissing the top of his head and tightening her embrace even more. 

Her sympathy was his undoing and he let the emotions he'd kept inside for so long loose.  Hanging his head, his tears fell while she held him whispering words of comfort to him. In that one moment he realized he should have know how she'd react. That she would care more about him than the whys and wherefores of Ray or anything else he could confess to her. It was how she was and if he hadn't been so far in his head he'd have known that.

"What about you and Speed?" she asked when he'd collected himself and raised his head leaning back in her embrace.

"I honestly don't know. We'd been so comfortable in the rolls we had established that I thought that was it. I guess I was wrong. It surprised me when he gave me the ultimatum," he answered knowing what she would ask next and not knowing how to answer it.

"And me? How did I fit into it all?" she asked quietly.

Horatio turned in her arms and looked up at her. "I don't know. You were part of what Speed and I fought about, but I don't know if it was really about you or you were a convenient target to aim everything else we'd been feeling at.  I think Speed and I need to talk in order for me to fully answer that."

"And us?" she needed to know what it was between her and Horatio.

"Us. How much of my confession to Susan in her roll as therapist did you overhear?" he asked wondering when they had come in and how much they heard.

"Susan? Therapist?  Oh! The bartender. Enough."

Taking a deep breath, he hoped he could put what she meant to him into words. "You are important to me. You are my friend. You are more. What we've shared is about us, you and I, and not me using you to get back at Speed or anything else."

"Okay," she said with a smile, leaning down to kiss him gently.  She knew it wasn't the best course of action but it was what she wanted to do for the man she cared about on so many levels 

Horatio sighed as her lips met his but made no move to deepen the kiss.  This wasn't about passion. This was about how much they cared for one another.  Pulling back he turned and leaned back into her embrace again.  They sat for the longest time just watching the waves come in and the sun start to set.  Mack and Madison would soon be back and they'd have to make a decision about staying or heading home.  But for the moment he was content.


End file.
